


When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: The cherry blossoms always bloom on time, but they are as short-lived and violent as they are beautiful. Saitou is pondering this when Okita arrives, handsy and flirtatious as usual. When Heisuke catches them at it, the tryst takes an unexpected, but not unwelcome, turn.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Saitou Hajime (Hakuouki), Okita Souji/Saitou Hajime/Toudou Heisuke, Okita Souji/Toudou Heisuke (Hakuouki), Toudou Heisuke/Saitou Hajime (Hakuouki)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraldariuwus (sakesword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Light <3 God, I hope I got these characters right.

The cherry blossoms bloomed on time. Winter thawed, receding as watery sunlight reemerged. Pink petals popped onto skeletal branches in bursts of color, harbingers of spring. 

It was cruel, Saito thought, the way the cherry blossoms rushed to bloom, frantic as they signaled the shift in seasons for the rest of the world. They would be the first to fade away, their brief, brilliant lives spent in an explosion of color beautiful despite its violence. Or perhaps beautiful because of it. 

“Admiring the trees?”

Saito spun toward the voice, hand slipping to the sword at his waist. 

“Never took you for wistful,” Okita said. 

Saito snorted. Okita sauntered up, cocky grin plastered to his lips. He set his arm against the tree Saito stood beneath, leaning in. From so near, the cracks and creases in his grin were clear. A cherry blossom petal drifted down between them. In span of that brief interruption, Okita’s grin wavered. 

“What do you want?” Saito said.

“Hey, that’s no way to greet a friend,” Okita said.

“We aren’t friends.” 

Okita’s grin turned sharp. He leaned close, voice lowering. “So you’ll let me in your bed but you won’t let me call you friend, hm?” 

Saito gripped the front of Okita’s kimono, turning them both so he could shove Okita’s back against the cherry blossom tree. A cascade of delicate petals fluttered down, disturbed pre-emptively from their branches. No matter. They were never meant to live long anyway.

Okita’s kimono stood askew, exposing most of his toned chest. Saito sneered. Okita always wore it improperly, leaving it open nearly to his navel. How crass.

“Don’t glare like you don’t like it,” Okita said. 

Saito’s grip tightened. “Did you interrupt me for some purpose?”

“Nope,” Okita said. His eyes raked up and down Saito’s body – properly clothed though it was. “But I could.” 

Saito growled low in his throat. How Okita could be so flippant, so casual, so irresponsible, so... so...

Saito lunged forward, pressing Okita against the tree by the mouth. Okita’s murmur of surprise shot right down Saito’s throat before Okita took him by the shoulders and kissed him back. Saito pressed harder, pressed until Okita’s surprise turned into a little whimper – discomfort or lust, Saito neither knew nor cared. 

The moment they broke apart, Saito spun Okita around so he was face-first against the tree. Perhaps that would keep him silent and spare Saito the sight of that cocky smirk. That’s what Saito told himself, yet the moment he had Okita in that position, he tugged at Okita’s obi, tossing it aside and getting his hands inside the now-loose layers of his kimono. He searched for skin, running his hands feverishly over anything he could find. Okita’s back, muscular and lean. His hips, rolling back toward Saito. The swell of his ass, smooth and enticing. 

“Hey, gu-- Whoa.” 

Saito froze. Even Okita froze. They both snapped toward the voice and found Heisuke standing stock still, eyes wide and mouth agape as he took in the pair beneath the cherry blossom tree. 

Heisuke took a faltering step backward. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, I mean, I didn’t think that you’d be … I...”

“Come here,” Okita said in a silky purr, so confident and smooth, despite his compromised position. It made Saito want to run his teeth along the vulnerable skin at his neck. 

When Heisuke yet hesitated, Okita crooked a finger and beckoned him. For some reason that had Heisuke stuttering forward, walking like even he was surprised to be moving. He approached slowly, stopping before Saito, who still had his hands on the bare skin beneath Okita’s kimono. 

“Why don’t you help him out?” Okita said. “I’m a lot to handle, even for Saito.” 

“H-help him...” The last syllable came out as a breathless wheeze. Heisuke’s eyes somehow went wider. 

Okita eased away from Saito’s touch, stepping close to Heisuke, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“Yeah,” Okita said. “What’s wrong? Not up to it?”

“I-I’m up to it,” Heisuke said, instantly balking at the challenge. It was such an obvious tactic. Saito would have rolled his eyes, but Okita had used it just as effectively against him as against Heisuke. 

“Then show me,” Okita said.

He lowered, kissing Heisuke gently, still cupping his face. Saito wasn’t sure if he was supposed to look away, but he didn’t. They were beautiful together, these two swordsmen he’d called comrades for so long. Their bodies were strong and lovely, their movements, even in the midst of lust, graceful and elegant. When Okita slipped Heisuke’s kimono off his shoulders so it could pool around his waist, he revealed smooth, toned arms made powerful by wielding a blade for so many years.

Okita pulled away. For a moment, a string of spittle still tethered him to Heisuke, trying to bind them to each other. But Okita kept backing off, still holding Heisuke’s face in his palms as he grinned over at Saito. 

“Look, he’s getting restless,” Okita said. “We better not leave him out.” 

“O-oh,” Heisuke said. He sounded faraway, like he was half-asleep. 

He followed Okita to Saito. Both of them worked at Saito’s obi and kimono, until all of Saito’s clothing lay around him in the soft grass. Saito knelt on that springy ground, easing Heisuke’s kimono off to expose him. The air was warm, but only barely. A faint winter chill still whispered through the cherry blossoms. Yet Saito did not believe that was what caused gooseflesh to ripple over Heisuke’s skin.

Saito ran his hands up Heisuke’s thighs, trying to press warmth against him. He stroked Heisuke’s cock until it was hard enough that he could take it into his mouth and sink down. Heisuke let out a little squeak of surprise, startling a bit in Saito’s grasp. He did not pull away, however, and after a few moments of Saito’s mouth heating him, licking him, sucking on him, Heisuke’s hand threaded through Saito’s hair.

Saito could just barely see Okita slide up behind Heisuke and start kissing at his neck. Heisuke sighed and tilted his head back against Okita.

“He’s good at that, right?” Okita said. “He’ll never admit it though, so you better enjoy it while you’ve got him like that.” 

Saito might have snapped something bitter at that, but his mouth was occupied with Heisuke’s cock at the moment, leaving no space for words. 

He dragged his mouth off Heisuke, who whined as though in pain. Perhaps he was, but Saito wasn’t going to let him get too far ahead of them. Not yet. 

He motioned for Heisuke to join him on the ground. That’s how Heisuke ended up pressed between Saito and Okita, squeezed against both of them as they leaned over his shoulder to kiss each other. Saito managed to shimmy a hand between himself and Heisuke, gripping both their cocks. He was sure Okita was grinding his cock against Heisuke’s ass in the meantime. Even while kissing Okita, Saito could feel him moving in a rhythmic, steady sway. 

Heisuke bit at Saito’s shoulder. Saito jerked out of Okita’s kiss. 

“S-sorry,” Heisuke said. “Too hard?”

Saito didn’t bother answering. He gripped Heisuke by the chin and yanked him to his mouth, kissing him hard. Heisuke moaned into his mouth and bucked up into Saito’s other hand.

“Fuck,” Heisuke said when they parted. “You guys are gonna... You’re just so...”

“Shh,” Okita said. “We know. Well, I know, at least.”

Suddenly, Heisuke yelped. He gripped Saito’s shoulders, nails digging in hard. Okita’s arm was moving and Saito didn’t need to be able to see his fingers to know they were buried inside Heisuke now. 

Okita leaned close, speaking at Heisuke’s ear. “Is that good?”

“Nnn,” Heisuke groaned, nodding frantically. 

“Do you want more?”

Another desperate nod. 

Okita huffed a laugh. Heisuke sighed – Okita must have removed his fingers – but a moment later squeezed his eyes tightly shut again. His nails bit into Saito’s skin even harder.

“Fuck, fuck,” Heisuke breathed as Okita entered him. 

Heisuke got even harder in Saito’s hand. Saito released him, but just long enough to position his hand better around both of them. He needed to be ready. Clearly, this wasn’t going to take much. Heisuke was practically drooling on him already and Okita hadn’t even started moving.

Heisuke ended up being the one to initiate the motion, using Saito’s shoulders to rock both into Saito’s hand and up Okita’s cock. Saito hoped Okita was helping him, rocking up into him or at least pulling Heisuke down by the hips, but Saito had his own task to focus on. It became more and more difficult to keep his grip on both of them as Heisuke shivered and rocked.

“Lay back,” Okita rasped.

Saito might have smirked. Finally, Okita himself was getting unraveled by this strange, hasty encounter. 

Still, Saito heeded the request. They all shifted carefully so that Saito lay on his back in the grass, Heisuke against his chest. Saito could still grip them both, even as Okita positioned so he could ram into Heisuke from above. 

Heisuke whined and clawed and god, those sounds were so sweet Saito couldn’t resist tasting them. He used his free hand to direct Heisuke’s mouth to his own, drinking down the sounds jolted out of throat with each of Okita’s thrusts. Heisuke’s body was hot and slick against Saito’s, lubricated with sweat and oil and the precum leaking from both their cocks. 

Suddenly, Heisuke tore his mouth away, arching up to let out a loud cry. Apparently, the pleasure was too intense for the muffled mingling of their mouths. Heisuke let his cries out into the gardens, harsh and brazen among the wafting petals and manicured grass. Yet Saito did not think it entirely abrasive. Heisuke’s pleasure was lovely, as brief and fleeting as the cherry blossoms themselves. 

And wasn’t that true for all of the Shinsengumi? Weren’t they all brief, bright, fleeting things? Heisuke, Okita, even himself – none of them were destined to be here long. So why not have this moment of pleasure, of uninhibited desire, be boisterous and jubilant and unmuffled? 

Okita moaned as though agreeing with Saito’s sentiment. He went rigid behind Heisuke and Saito pumped faster, urgently trying to keep up. Selfish, stupid Okita. Of course he would rush on ahead of them.

Yet Saito’s stroking soon had Heisuke trembling and crying out, his back arching even more as he spilled over Saito’s hand. It took only a moment for Saito to join him. Watching Heisuke’s face flush with his pleasure, watching Okita kiss along his arching back, watching the cherry blossoms dying around them, it brought Saito his own bliss, hot and messy on his chest. 

Heisuke sank down atop that mess a few moments later. Saito didn’t care. The sweat and cum between them was a tangible reminder that they were still here, that all the petals had not been stripped off the branches quite yet. 

Heisuke breathed atop him. Something warm ran down Saito’s leg. Still, Saito did not care, not even when Okita joined them as well, snuggling in close at Heisuke’s side, brushing aside his long hair to kiss at his back and shoulders. The three of them lay in the grass beneath the cherry blossoms, exhausted and entangled, but still breathing, still human, still here. 

The cherry blossoms bloomed on time. They flared to life, bright against the backdrop of the lingering gray of winter. They would not last long, but while they were here, they were lovely to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
